Power terminals, contacts, conductors or other components operating at 50 volts or more in an enclosure need to be segregated and covered to ensure that personnel who are not trained do not have access to these terminals, contacts, conductors or other components. Generally, the power is turned off during maintenance of the components located in the enclosure. It would be desirable to eliminate the need to turn off the power to the enclosure by providing a method of segregating and covering the power terminals, contacts, conductors or other components operating at 50 volts or more in the enclosure. Therefore, allowing personnel who are trained to have access to the power terminals, contacts, conductors or other devices operating at less than 50 volts. It would also be desirable to maximize the amount of space available for mounting these power terminals, contacts, conductors or other components in the enclosure.